


Taking Off

by Callester



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Completed, Jrock - Freeform, Oneshot, acoustic, ambitions, takingoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callester/pseuds/Callester
Summary: True passion knows no time and place.





	Taking Off

_Taking Off (studio jam version) by One OK Rock_

_Credits to the rightful owner of the song._

 

* * *

It was sometime around midnight when they walked into the waiting room, packed with nothing but their instruments and obvious drowsiness in each’s features. Settling on the spacious seats, almost everyone grunt in sync though Taka’s was the loudest. He sat with folded legs while stretching his arms wide in an attempt of chasing away the exhaustion while the others were doing nothing in particular, save for Ryota whom was scrolling through the social media feeds. Taka left the room along with his energetic personality for restroom and the waiting room became quieter.

Ryota observed Toru and Tomoya from the corner of his eyes, amused at how the two had drifted into sleep only to jerk awake suddenly. If Taka was at his spot, the picture of the two would definitely end up being famous in social media thanks to his swift actions. He chuckled to himself for not able to contain the laughter any longer, hence earning weird looks from them. His alertness had him dismissing both of them by showing a picture of his pet dog from the phone screen. If there is one thing Ryota is to note right now, it would be that Toru and Tomoya are both persistent into not falling for the bet they set up back in the car.

Speaking of stealing sleeps, Ryota started to wonder if Taka had sneaked out to the restroom to take a quick nap. He decided to check up on the latter if there was no sign within the next five minutes, Ryota being the only one that seemed to have no problem of falling asleep compared to the other three. He simply shrugged it off.

The room was now filled with soft music as Toru uncase his acoustic guitar and picks a few familiar notes. From the other side of the room, Tomoya started to drum his fingers on the hand rail before pulling his Cajon drums close to beat it, complementing Toru’s melody. As if on cue, Taka entered the room, humming a different tune that draws everyone’s attention as much as his to the now lively atmosphere. Passing knowing smiles, Taka changed his hum while gesturing a nod over at Ryota, who grins.

“Shall we?” Taka cast everyone a look, noting the replenished energy in all of them.

Ryota was already halfway through setting up the portable amplifier to the acoustic bass he had been carrying around.

“Well, it’s _one o’clock_ after all.” Toru smirked whereas Taka glanced at his wristwatch and grinned. Everything just reminds them of the good old times, _the beginning_ of their journey.

Catching up to the tune hummed earlier by Taka, Tomoya started to beat the Cajon drum in rhythm followed by Toru’s guitar and Ryota’s bass, forming the complete opening music for ‘ _Taking Off’_. In which Taka joined in almost naturally.

 

_Stuck in the same routine_

_Living an empty dream_

_When am I gonna wake up_

He remembered the time when he had doubted the path he chose way back then, if it is worth to do the exact same thing for good. But it was crystal clear now that this is everything that he had ever dreamt of. His truest passion.

 

_Realising, everything I love is slowly killing me_

_I know I know_

Overtime, he realizes that his passion, _their_ passion could have led into an unlikely future that was filled with numerous challenges. And that despite knowing all that, they are still determined to the end.

 

_We’re taking off together_

_Even though we always crush and burn_

At this point, Taka reminisced the time when he had thought that the band was falling apart after an unescapable crisis but Toru was there to convince him otherwise. Not to mention how Ryota too was determined to stand strong by them and how Tomoya simply completes the band even more.

_Tonight you and I_

_Will fall from the sky_

_Drag me all the way to hell_

_Cause I’m never gonna let it go_

The strong bonds between themselves that was built over time and hardships had them coming up as a team to be stronger than ever. Each holding upon a high will power of continuing their dreams in their hearts towards their goals.

 

_I know I know_

_I know I know_

_I know I know_

As if pouring out his thoughts, he stretched his voice over the climax part of the song.

 

_We’re taking off together_

_Even though we always crush and burn_

He brought his voice to a mellow tone over the last verse.

 

_Tonight you and I_

_We’ll fall from the sky_

Dropping into a whisper-like tone along with the soft music.

_Drag me all the way to hell_

Taka dragged his voice to a higher note for the last sentence of the verse as the music slowly seeps away temporarily.

 

_We’re taking off together_

_Even though we always crush and burn_

_Tonight you and I_

_Will fall from the sky_

_Drag me all the way to hell_

_Cause I’m never gonna let it go_

_I know I know_

The last chorus had the room filled with both music and vocal, the band being immersed in their own roles of bringing the song to life. Even without fans around, they still give their best.

The last part had Taka emphasising their true passion and determination as a team, as a band, as the member of _One OK Rock_.

 

_‘Cause I’m never gonna let it go.’_


End file.
